The unforgettable Christmas
by Pokefiction
Summary: This a story about Ash, Iris and Cilan having their Christmas together. Ash and Iris relationship is growing but where will it go. Negaishipping AshXIris.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sun has broken in a city near The Village of Dragon and another day of our group has begin. "Umm, so cold" Iris moaning because of the cold Winter. Now, the violet hair girl is half awake but decided to keep sleeping and turn around. "Umm, this is much warmer…wait Ash what are you doing on my bed?" The girl yelling at the raven hair boy, who was sleeping on her bed. "Wait that is the same thing I want to ask, what are you doing on my bed?" Now the raven hair boy has awaken and start yelling at his violent hair friend and make the two pokemons who was slepping in the corner of the room wake up. Both of them keep yelling until the raven hair boy fall off the bed and hit the floor. The two now get out off the room and enter the kitchen for breakfast. "Good morning, you two young lovebirds" Cilan told to the lovebirds who has slept with each others in the same bed. Ash and Iris is blushing and shout at Cilan. "Ok you don't have to shout at me like that if you are not lovebirds" this make Ash and Iris very angry but they are starving so they don't say anything and start eating breakfast. After breakfast, the gang start wearing their warm clothes to go out and explore the city. "Iris, hurry up" said the raven hair boy who was like waiting for a million years "Ok, am coming, you don't have to be so rush like a little kid" reply from the violet hair girl while running out of the room. Iris was wearing a white and pink sweater with a warm hat on top of her head. Ash can't say anything while staring at his beautiful friend. A few moment later, our group has started to begin exploring the city. "So Cilan, can you tell us why did we slept together" The raven hair boy asked with wondering. "Hmm, what do you mean" reply from his connoisseur friend. "You know why are we slept in the same bed" Ash and Iris asked but very nervous. "Oh, about that"

 **Flashback**

"So, tired. Have to going around that forest is exhausted" The raven hair boy blaming his violet hair girl who has made him and the connoisseur going around and around and around the forest for the whole day under a freaking cold weather! "Sorry" said the the violet hair girl and with a nervous laugh but is as tired as the raven hair boy. "Oh well, I am going to go bed now" said the raven hair boy. "Hey Ash, have you brushed your teeth yet?" asked the connoisseur. "Ah, no" said the raven hair boy. "Oh Ash you are such a kid, forget to brush their teeth before bed time". Hearing this make Ash really angry and yelled at his violet friend. "But not like you, I have already brushed my teeth so I'll go to bed now, bye"

 **End flashback**

"Because so tired after brushed his teeth so Ash had accidentally went in to Iris room and slept there. The end" The connoisseur said to answer the lovebirds(This is because the connoisseur still think they are lovebirds, so you can know) "Oh, so that is the reason why Ash slept on my bed" the violet hair friend says to do connoisseur but is looking at her clumsy and childish friend. Ash can't say anything except giving a nervous smile and scratching his head. "Oh well, angry to a kid won't help anything so I supposed I can forgive you this time" says the violet girl teasing her kid friend. "Stop calling me a little ki-Ahhh" Ash haven't said the full sentence until Pikachu zap him with Thunderbolt. "Gahh what was that for Pikachu" asking the electric mouse. "Pika pi" said the electric mouse "Ohh yeah, sorry for yelling so much this morning" said the raven hair. A few moment of awkwardness pass and Ash has broke the silent. "So where are we heading" asked the raven hair boy "Hmm, I am not very sure about that. Let me check." Reply from the connoisseur and open a map of Unova. "So is there anything interesting place" asked the raven hair boy "Yes, there is and I know you'll really like it Iris" says the connoisseur "Really, what is it?" asked the violet hair girl with wonder and curios. "This city is really near The Village of Dragon and it is only the otherside of this forest" the connoisseur reply "Really… yeah!" said the violet girl while running into the forest to see her hometown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After a few hours running through the forest, our group has arrived in front of the gate of the Village of Dragon. "Oh my, I have no idea how long have I left my village but it is still the same, warm and friendly" says the violet girl about how happy she is after returning to her hometown. "Yeah, I have to agree with you this place is even warm when it is middle of Winter" The raven hair boy agree "Yup, this is a surprise ingredients of hot and cold, what a complex flavor" the connoisseur agree with the two. "Ok, what are you waiting for, let's go. Race" says the violet girl and challenge the raven hair boy to have a race with her. "You're on.1…, 2…, 3…, go" The raven hair says and start the race. The two starting race through the village to her house but the raven boy don't even know where it is so he try to catching up with his friend and then they stop in front of a big house and in the middle of the village.

"Wow, I don't know that you live in such a big house, Iris" says the raven boy with an amazing voice" "Nope, not really, this is the headwoman house, she is not my real mom but she like my family because…" reply the violet hair but she just cut herself off because there are something in her mind which make the raven hair boy curious and asked the violet girl "Because what?" "It's nothing, oh where is Cilan?" the violet try to change the subject. "Oh yeah, that's make remind me, where is Cilan" says the raven hair boy. "I'm…over…here…why…are…you…running…so…fast" says their connoisseur friend while breath hardly. The two are feeling pretty bad because they had left their friend. "Oh sorry about that, let's go inside so you can have a sit" the violet girl apologize the connoisseur and bring him in the house so he can have a rest. The violet hair press the bell to call the headwoman. "Who is it? Oh my, it's Iris, you're back" a woman at the middle age says with happiness and open the door to welcome her (almost like her daughter) back home. "Oh my god do you know how long have you gone, you make me worry and miss you very much you know." "Sorry, hey this is my mom her name is Silvinia" the violet girl introduce her mom with a proud voice in front of her friends. "Hello Iris mom, nice to meet you" says the connoisseur "Me too" says the raven hair boy. "We talk too much why don't we get inside, shall we" Iris mom told the three to get inside.

"Thanks for letting us stay at your house, Iris's mom" the connoisseur says to Iris's mom. "You're welcome and call me " Iris's mom reply "Ok, thanks " says the connoisseur "Oh I almost forget to introduce my friends" the violet girl says to her mom "This is Cilan, an A class connoisseur, a gym leader and a really good chef" Iris introduce Cilan to her mom "And this is Ash, he's from Pallet town in Kanto region" Iris introduce Ash to his mom but the a small yellow mouse pop out from Ash shoulder to take their attention "Oh and this is Pikachu" Iris says to her mom " It's so adorable" Iris's mom says and tickle Pikachu's tummy. "Okay, Ash and Cilan I'll show your room" says to Iris's friend and go upstairs to start showing their room. "First, is Cilan's room" Iris's mother says to the connoisseur "Wow, thank you this room is perfect" the connoisseur thank you Iris's mother and then she go into another room, it's Ash's room. "Next, is yours Ash, I hope you like it" Iris's mother says to the raven hair boy "Like it, I love, it's just like my old room" says the raven hair boy "Oh then you are the same as Iris, this is Iris's old bedroom" Iris's mother says while giggle "Really, your room is so cool but I expect there are more pink in a girl room" the raven hair boy says know that it's awkward but it is true Iris's old bedroom is more like a boy room than a girl room. Iris is now blushing and hide behind her mom, Ash know that he had just said a stupid thing, a few second pass and the clock strike noon "Oh my, the time pass so quickly, it's already lunch time" Iris's mother says and sign everyone to go to the kitchen "Let me do the cooking, you just need to sit back and wait" The connoisseur says to Iris's mother to let him cooking. "Cilan right, you should let him, his cooking is fantastic" Iris says to her mom "Okay then, I'll let you cook" Iris's mother says "It's my pleasure" The connoisseur reply with a happy smile. And start cooking in the kitchen. Iris and her mother with Ash go into the living room to wait for Cilan cooking. "So, Ash what is it like in Kanto" Iris's mother curiously asked the Kanto trainer. "Kanto is a really cool place it has a lot of pokemon there, you should visit there someday" the raven boy says to Iris's mom. "Can I ask you some question, Ash?" Iris's mom asked and Ash agree "Well, there is something. How did you meet my Iris" Iris's mom asked "Oh that is a very funny story. When I got to Unova I got lost in a jungles and I saw Iris was picking fruit in a bush but I thought that she was a pokemon so I thrown a pokeball into her and made her turn around and shouted me and after talking a bit Iris has understand and forgave me" After finished his sentence Iris's mom giggle a little bit and make Iris blushing and shout at Ash "Hey, you said that you won't tell anyone again" "Sorry but I am telling to your mother and she can know" the raven hair boy says but the violet girl knows that he was just protested himself. But then Cilan shout from the kitchen "Lunch is ready" "Oh goody, I'm starving" the raven hair boy says and run into the kitchen with Iris and her mother. After lunch, "Oh my, I don't know you can cook that good" Iris's mother impressed the connoisseur cooking skill "My pleasure" the connoisseur says and happy because he has just conquered a customer. "Because lunch has finished, what do you want to do" the connoisseur asked the violet girl "I think I'll show you and Ash the village" the violet girl reply "What are you waiting for, let's go" the raven hair boy says and run out of the kitchen but when he was just stepping out of the kitchen, his body was like being slow down and his head fells sleepy "I think we should take a nap" the connoisseur says "I think so too" the violet girl agree "Well in that case I'll try my new bed then bye" the raven hair boy says and enter his room "Me either" the connoisseur agree too "So where am I going to sleep" the violet hair girl ask her mom "You're going to sleep with me" her mother reply and take her into the bedroom. After sleeping for an hour, everyone has been woken up by the door bell and Iris try to drag herself out of the bed to open the door. "I'm coming" she says while open the door and was shocked because the person in front of the door "Iris, is that really you, I'm so miss you" the girl at the same age as the violet hair girl says and hug her friend. "Savana, I miss you to"(just so you know Savana and Silvinia is not a family although their name sound the same) the violet girl says with happiness because she has made her old friend again after traveling for one and the half year. "Who is it, oh it's Savana good to see you, I forget to tell you that Iris has back" Iris's mother says to her daughter best friend. And mow, Ash and Cilan has finally come out of their room. "Hey guys, meet my best friend, she is Savana" Iris says to her friend "Hi, my name is Ash, I'm from Pallet town in Kanto region" the raven hair boy introduce himself "Nice to meet you, Savana. I'm Cilan, a connoisseur and a gym leader." Cilan introduce himself. Then Iris's mom bring her in the house to talk. "So how is it going, Iris" Savana asked her friend "Oh it's Ok, everything is fine Axew is really strong now, he has learnt two new move, it's Impact and Rage" Iris says and a little green pokemon jump out of her hair "Ax Ax Ew" the little green pokemon says happily "I miss you too" Savana says to the Pokemon "And I has caught another Dragon type Pokemon" Iris says and throw a pokeball and it open "Dragonite" the Pokemon from the pokeball says. "Oh a Dragonite" Savana says with amaze at how Iris caught a Dragonite. While Iris and Savana tell each other how are things going after going on a journey for a year Ash is staring at Iris and think "Oh man Iris's smile is so beautiful, she should smile more… wait what are you doing snap out of there" Ash try not to staring at his beautiful friend and look away so no one will catch him staring at Iris. Unfortunately for him Cilan has noticed about it but he think he shouldn't ask Ash because he will say no so he will save it until he know sure about it.


	3. Chapter 3

After hours and hours talking with her old friend, it had already noon and also dinner time. "Ting tong!" the clock strike 6 p.m . "Oh my, I'm sorry for the inconvenience , It has been so long since the last time I saw Savana and there are so many things I want to tell her" Iris apologize for talking too long "It's okay, don't worry" Ash says to his beautiful friend. At this point, Cilan knew that there is something weird about Ash because he can't even sit still for 15 minutes and now he didn't feel anything even though he had to sit for hours! Cilan wondered but he got the answer . "Ok, I don't want to be overconfidence but my cooking skill are pretty good" Iris's mom says to Cilan but Cilan just gave her a smile. After a super good dinner (equal with Cilan's meal), everyone gathered in the living room to watch some pokemon battle (that was Ash and Iris idea) until they felt sleepy, then Savana says goodbye and came back to her house. Everyone started brushing their teeth and got to their room. "Don't go to the wrong room again Ash" Cilan teased Ash and made him bushing "CILAN !" Ash yelled and get to his room. A few moment later, the village was silent and everyone was falling in sleep under the shining stars on the miracle sky.

The morning had come, the sun had waken up but everything was still in peace and quiet. Iris and her mom was making breakfast in the kitchen while Cilan who used to be the first person to wake up in the group was still sleeping and Ash too. "Iris can you wake your friends up and have breakfast" Iris's mom asked her to call her friends to have breakfast so she run upstairs to wake up her friends. Iris stood in front of Ash's room and entered, there he was, Ash sleeping like dead on his bed. Iris keep staring at her sleepy friend, and thinking: 'I never noticed how cute Ash is when he sleep', this thought made Iris blushed a little, her heart beat very quickly, Iris knew there is something weird but she didn't know what. After a while lost in her mind, Iris calmed down and wake her friend up "Ash wake up or else I'll eat your breakfast" Ash, half awake and half asleep, got out of bed heavily but he still tried to drag himself out of the room, did his morning routine and got into the kitchen. Iris then called Cilan and they started having breakfast. "So how were you sleep, was it good" Iris's mom asked Ash and Cilan "It was really good, we slept like a rock" Ash and Cilan reply "That's good, so…. where are you going to go today" Iris's mom asked the gang "Let me see…. we could go to the…" while Iris was thinking where to go Savana has already get into the house and catch her off guard. "I know where to go, follow me" Savana said, running out of the house, taking everyone except Iris's mother and into the jungles behind the village.

"Wait a minute..." Iris said while thinking of the familiar views, "Here we are" Savana said and stop in front of a tree house. "Wait, this is our secret hideout, why are you showing to them?" Iris says to her friend. "Wow, you have a secret hideout, cool" Ash says with amaze because he didn't have a secret hideout back in his village. "Come on, I'll show you" Savana said and climbed up the tree. "Here is where we used to watch the view" Savana says pointing at the magnificent view of the village. "This view is touching my heart" Cilan says making emotional on his face. "Cool!" Ash asked "Don't be too amazed because we have more to show you guys." Savana and Iris says then jumped off their tree house and took Ash and Cilan deeper into the forest.

After going for a little bit Iris and Savana stop in front of a large lake, "This is where we often swim in the summer and skiing on winter and there is one more thing but I don't know if they still remember us" Savana says making Cilan and Ash curious. "They?" Ash and Cilan asked. Without hesitate, Iris and Savana lead their friends going deeper and deeper in the forest and stop in front of a big old tree and shout at it: "It's u…" the girls hadn't says the whole sentence but the pokemons had already jumped out of the tree and surrounded them. "Oh my, you have already evolved, I'm so proud of you guys." the girls said and giving all of them a hug. But Ash and Cilan are still in shocked because of the pokemons. "Oh come on, stop standing there and say hello to them" Iris says to Ash and Cilan who were standing like a rock for the whole time "Oh sorry, I'm Ash and this Cilan" Ash said to the pokemons. The pokemons were very happy to make new friends. "So what should we do know? How about we head back town, there is a pokemon battle club and I heard that you really like battle Ash." Savana said to Ash and he said yes immediately and rush back to town even though he didn't know the way. After battled for hours, the group went back to Iris home to have a late lunch. When they opened the door they have already smelt the delicious lunch waiting for them in the kitchen. "Oh I was hoping that you would like some home-made lunch" Iris's mom says to her daughter. "Of course, I would love to, I love the taste of home-made meals so much" Iris reply and the raven hair boy say impatiently "So can we have lunch know, I'm starving" everyone just burst out laughing but soon recovered and had this childlike boy filled his empty tommy .

After the delicious lunch, the gang started to explore the town. It was only 2 days before Christmas so the town's atmosphere was bustling, people decorating houses, shops, stores and restaurants. The explore ended when the clock strike 9:30 p.m. "Oh, It's already this late? Time pass so quick, isn't it." Savana said "Yeah but It's sure fun" Ash replied "Yup" Iris agreed "Well then, we should head back, it's getting late and we still the whole day tomorrow right?" Cilan suggested "You're right, so.. I'll see you guys tomorrow then" Savana waved and run to her house. The gang finally got home at 10 p.m and went to sleep. The silence covered the entire town, brought everyone to sleep and so the day ended with everyone's excitement for Christmas.

Aughh… man, how long did I drop this fanfiction aughh…, and also I want to sorry for my delay, I'll try to update chapters faster and I must say after a long time dropping this story, I can happily say that my grammar and my story writing are improved but not at perfect level. **Hope you enjoy this chapter, BYE!**


End file.
